


Guys Day Out

by Gallifreyan_exile



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyan_exile/pseuds/Gallifreyan_exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Loki go and get burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a joke but then this just happened. Moriarty is mentioned.

Lucifer was bored. Not the ordinary bored where to solve the problem you just go on the computer and watch Doctor Who for seven hours. But the kind of bored that would only be solved by one thing. Burgers. 

So Lucifer now called the only other being who would get burgers with him. Loki. You know, the norse god who almost destroyed manhattan last year, not his brother. Lucifer quickly got his laptop and face timed the norse god. The longer it rang the more impatient he got. Loki’s face appeared on the screen of his mac book.

“What?” Loki said annoyed

“You want to go get burgers with me?’

“Oh that’s what you wanted. I thought you wanted me to help you take over Midgard or something”

“No I don’t need help taking over this planet. Anyway you want to get those burgers?”

“Yes I’ll be there-“ Loki said but being suddenly cut off and disappeared

“Now” Loki continued appearing behind Lucifer.

\--- 

Soon the two got into Lucifer’s car and drove to some silly old mortals burger joint. 

“This one?” Loki said looking surprised at the old building they pulled over in front of.

“Yeah its really good, I wouldn’t even destroy it”

“Really? How surprising!”

“I know.”

Lucifer parks the car and the two walk inside the old building.

\---

The restaurant was much neater on the inside than the outside. The grey tiles were shining and a young woman was wiping the ordering counter with a rag.

“Hey can we order?” Lucifer asked her.

She looked up, “Oh hey Nick. You want the usual?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“For the both of you?”

“Why not?”

\---

A few minutes later the two were seated and happily munching on burgers and fries.

“This Midgard food is good” Loki says sipping his water

“Glad you like it Loki” Lucifer states

“Why did she call you Nick?”

“Oh thats my vessels name. Lucifer is so odd.”

“Yeah, well I must be off or Thor will notice I am gone”

“Bye” Lucifer says

Loki leaves the restaurant and vanishes as soon as he is out the door and around the corner.

\---

Later that day Lucifer was again bored. Grabbing his phone he dials a number.

“Hey Moriarty. Want to watch a movie?"


End file.
